


24/08/22: welcome home

by excelsi_or



Series: to a boy i love right now [29]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelsi_or/pseuds/excelsi_or
Summary: She and Jihoon move into their new place. :)
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: to a boy i love right now [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252010
Kudos: 9





	24/08/22: welcome home

_August 24, 2022_

“I’m out front.” She shifts the rental car into park.

Jihoon peeks out the window. “I’ll be right down.” He makes sure the key is in his pocket since he’s already made the mistake with Mingyu to leave it on the kitchen counter at least three times over the last week. Then he slips down the stairwell to meet her. She’s got the trunk open and is slinging a duffle bag over her shoulder out from the back seat.

Lightly, Jihoon pecks the side of her head in greeting.

“This is the last load,” she tells him. The car door slams shut. “We can probably do it in one trip.”

Jihoon stares at the four smaller boxes in the trunk and snorts at her optimism. “Jagi, even with Gyu and me, five boxes took us two trips.” He takes the first box she passes over and then tells her to stack another on top.

She chooses the lightest of the three and then nudges him towards the door. She stacks the last two boxes on top of each other to make it easier to lift. It takes a bit of manoeuvering to get the trunk closed and car locked with the boxes in her arms, but she manages.

Jihoon turns when he hears the car lock go. “Jagi,” he sighs. “Give me one if you’re insisting on making it in one go. There’s no elevator right now.”

She slips by him. “It’s heavy, but I’m stronger than I look, you know.”

Jihoon trails after her. “I’m not saying you’re not strong, jagi.” He lifts the door jam with his foot and waits for it to close properly. “I just don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

She uses her back to push into the stairwell and leads the way up to their floor. “And I don’t want you to get hurt either.”

“But—”

“Jihoonie,” she chuckles, “I can manage. It’s only 3 floors.” The strain in Jihoon’s arms is apparent. They have to take two breaks on their way up, and due to the lack of circulation in the stairwell, they’re both sweating when they get through their door.

“All good?” she asks once the boxes are set in their empty living room. She collapses on the floor. Despite her skin sticking to the hardwood, the temperature is soothing.

Jihoon huffs as he puts the boxes down. “Yeah.”

She sits up and motions for him to come closer.

When she tugs him down to the floor across from her, Jihoon’s brow furrows. “Jagi, what are you—?”

Gently, she kneads his forearm. “If you don’t stretch after heavy lifting for long periods of time, you might damage your muscles.”

Jihoon watches her fingers carefully, but says nothing.

When she catches a look at his expression, she chuckles, switching to the other arm. “What?”

Rather than providing a verbal response, he leans forward and catches her lips in a kiss. Slowly, he manages to pin her underneath him, hands on either side of her head. When they break for air, she stares up at him. His pupils are blown wide and his hair a mess from her fingers running through it.

“Welcome home, jagi,” he breathes, catching her lips with his own again.


End file.
